


Not Much of a Punishment

by Persiflage



Series: Bondkink Fics [45]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Cunnilingus, Dom!M, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Light Dom/sub, Naked Male Clothed Female, Older Woman/Younger Man, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sub!Bond, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 13:06:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>M and Bond are almost caught by Mallory in a compromising position.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Much of a Punishment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyvivien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyvivien/gifts).



> Written for tasseomancyandtiaras on Tumblr, who wanted this prompt written but didn't have time to do so.  
> Set between Quantum of Solace and Skyfall, and assumes an established sexual relationship between Bond and M.  
> Disclaimer: Not mine by a long shot!

M can't help a tiny gasp escaping as James' tongue draws up the length of her pussy through her silk knickers. He's on his knees under her desk, and his pleasuring of her in this manner is meant to be a punishment for him since he has, once again, left a trail of destruction in his wake on his latest mission. Of course, it's not wholly punishment since he enjoys going down on her, but she's forbidden him to touch himself, and he knows that she has a number of meetings to get through this afternoon before he's going to be allowed to either fuck her or masturbate – and she hasn't yet told him which he'll be allowed to do. 

She feels him easing her knickers down her legs before he parts her thighs, and she's glad that she got rid of that glass-topped desk otherwise she wouldn't be able to risk this, thrilling though it would be to watch him.

She's closed her eyes and is picturing James' head between her thighs when there's a perfunctory knock on her office door and it starts to open. Her eyes snap open as she recalls that she sent her secretary off to lunch before she summoned James in here for his debriefing, and her pleasuring.

Gareth Mallory walks into the room without bothering to wait for her to answer his knock, and she glares at him before biting her bottom lip as she feels James probing her folds with his tongue. She can't help tightening her thighs around James' head as she feels her pussy beginning to moisten, and she bites her lip even harder to ensure that no sound escapes, although what she really wants to do is moan loudly.

"Good afternoon, M. I'm sorry about the unscheduled visit, but I urgently need to talk to you."

"You'd better sit down Mr Mallory," she says, unclear how she can sound so calm when James has just slipped a finger into her while he nibbles on her clit. 

Mallory begins to talk, complaining about the expense of Bond's latest mission, but M is only listening with half an ear as the rest of her attention is on James' mouth and fingers which are driving her steadily towards an orgasm. She is wondering desperately if she can get Mallory out of her office before James sends her over the edge, but she's too late: James adds a twist to the movement of his fingers inside her at the same time as he bites on her clit, and it feels like her entire body has exploded. She has no idea if her wail of pleasure is silent or audible, and it takes her a few moments to focus as James is busily stroking her through the aftershocks.

She finally dares to look over at Mallory, who's giving her a curious look, but since his expression is not horrified she must assume that she managed not to cry out as she came.

"Are you all right, M?" he asks, his tone one of concern.

"Yes, thank you," she says, and is relieved that her voice sounds normal. "It's been a busy few days. I will pass on your comments to 007 and reprimand him for his careless behaviour. However, I would like to point out that while he did cause considerable damage to our equipment, he succeeded in his mission, and without any loss of life on our side."

Mallory frowned, then nodded. "Very well, M. But please try to impress upon him that we don't actually have money to burn, and we **do** have to account for every penny we spend to the Treasury."

"I will do so," M says, hoping that he'll take the hint and go.

To her relief, he gets to his feet, reaches across the desk to shake hands, then crosses the room and disappears.

M pushes her chair back from her desk and reaches underneath to grab James' ear, since his hair's too short to get a good grip on. "Out," she says curtly.

He crawls out, his mouth wet with her juices, a smirk gracing his lips. "Ma'am," he says in a respectful tone, as if he hasn't just fingered and licked her to an explosive orgasm.

"You are a very, very wicked boy, Bond," she tells him in her sternest tone.

"Yes, ma'am." The look he gives her is very far from apologetic, and she feels as if she might spontaneously combust, his expression is so heated.

"Go and lock the door, Bond, so we can sure there will be no further interruptions."

James gives her a wolfish grin, then crosses the room to the door. She notes he's moving awkwardly and when he turns around to come back, she can see that his cock is very hard and pressed tightly against the front of his suit trousers.

"I should spank you for that," she tells him, even though she knows he'd enjoy it, rather than considering it a punishment.

"Whatever pleases you, ma'am," he answers, his tone properly submissive now, which just arouses her all over again. It's rare that she can get him to obey her orders when he's out in the field, but when they're together in private, he will happily submit to her, taking obvious pleasure in her stern manner and the punishments she administers.

She looks at him for a long moment, trying to decide what should come next, then she orders him to strip as she gets to her feet and moves over to the leather sofa where she stretches out on her back.

"Get over here and fuck me," she orders him. She might well be late for her next meeting, but right now she didn't care, she wants his cock inside her and she is not going to wait until it's convenient to have what she wants.

He's out of his clothes in record time and crosses to the sofa, his right hand curled around the base of his cock, which she can see is leaking since he's so aroused. Letting him fuck her now, she decides, is his reward not only for getting her off so wonderfully just now, but also for not getting anyone killed by his antics on his recent mission. As he carefully positions himself on the sofa above her, M can't help thinking that this is hardly the reprimand Mallory had in mind just now. She smirks up at James, then reaches up to pull his head down to kiss him.

"Fuck me," she says firmly once she's released his mouth.

"Yes ma'am."

She's wet enough after his ministrations that he slides in relatively easily, although she can't help moaning softly when he begins to thrust. She wraps her legs around him, then her arms, her body arching up to meet his downward thrusts. She knows James well enough to know that he's not going to last long, not when he was already so aroused before they began, and she wants to come with him, if at all possible.

"C'mon James. Come for me," she urges, and he grunts, before picking up the pace of his thrusts until he stills and she feels him coming even as her own orgasm begins to overtake her.

"Christ!" His soft exclamation makes her smile up at him, and he grins back at her, then ducks his head to kiss her deeply.

"I hope you've learned your lesson, Mr Bond?" she asks once he pulls away, and he smirks.

"Yes ma'am."

"Good. You'd better let me up, and find my knickers for me," she adds, "as I have meetings for the rest of the afternoon." She raises an eyebrow at him, and he pulls away, his expression showing his obvious reluctance to move. "I'll see you this evening. Seven o'clock sharp."

His wolfish grin returns. "Yes ma'am."

"Now get dressed, James, before someone comes looking for me." 

He passes her knickers over and she grabs some tissues from the box on the coffee table in front of the sofa to clean herself up, then she puts her knickers back on, before straightening her suit and blouse. By the time she's combed her hair and retouched her make-up Bond is dressed again, so she sends him on his way, then presses the intercom to tell her secretary to send in her first visitor. 

It is going to be a long afternoon, she thinks as the door opens again.


End file.
